Ardrian
Biographical Information Full Name: ' Unknown '''Other Aliases: ' Wilfred, Ardrian, 'Culture: ' Guttersnipe '''Allegiances: House Drallion '''Goals: Power '''Player: '''Keith Appearance and Character As far as appearances go, Wilfred's is not one that stands out in a particularly memorable fashion. Suitably handsome but some might say plain. One of those faces you look at and quite remember if you've seen it before. Because of this, people find themselves trusting him a little more. Or at least believing him. He has sincere eyes. Green eyes, in fact - if you happen to notice. That's if you're not drawn in by his infectious smile. He does seem to always have a bit of a gleam in his eye, a spring in his step where others seem weighed down by the actions of their past. He keeps his clothing relatively plain - mostly functional. As in lots of billowing sleeves and cloaks - more likely than not to serve as a bit of privacy for his drinking horn which is rarely out of arm's reach and scarcely ever empty. History If Frederick were to tell you about his history, there's a slim chance you mightn't believe him. After all, few were fortunate enough to have as peaceful and nondescript a childhood as he had. His father was a fletcher, his mother of a long line of farming folk. Good honest people making a hard earned honest bit o' coin. Nothing too lavish - scarcely enough to to keep their farm, the roof, the clothing on their backs and the considerable amount of food they had to have in order to keep their young son from starving. He ate a rather lot - growin' boy n' that... He was a bright child, joyful. Lanky, in spite of all that food - most likely because he spent his days running and climbing. When they could wrangle in his seemingly endless energy - he was a good son. Helped out at the farm. Always finding the quickest way to get things done. A blessing for his ma and pa but a pity for the surroundin' folk. More time meant more mischief and Jovis could always find it. Nose like a hound for trouble. There were enough scrappy kids around while growing up and he were a good one for chatterin' and making friends. He fell in with a small... Well I suppose we could call it a gang... Gangs, let's call 'em. He fell in with them sorts. More coin to be made in the night than at dawn breaking the soil. His parents never knew, bless 'em. Good son he was, making sure his own 'adventures' never caused 'em any grief. Eventually what passed for the law keepers in the township got tired of catch and release. Decided he was more harmless than not. A nuisance. A pest. But never anything particularly worth the effort of trying to pen him in a cell. Slippery bastard. Recent Events Well, how 'e tells it.... 'E's mostly been walkin' around a lot. Sometimes he even might keep his eyes open while doin' it. 'Cassionally, some of that liquid gold comes his way... Ale, or whassit called? Yeah, he's been in the drink again.... Quotes "It's not work if it's fun!" - Ardrian "Am I overpaid?" - Ardrian, on the wages of sells words. "Reminds me of the guttersnipes I ran with as a kid, and like me he's made his way out of the gutters. I became a noble, he's found his own pet noble to fleece." - Raaf Heimdell "Roberto! You steal my shit and I will fuck you with my spear!" - Ellaria Drallion-Sanguineous Family *Ma *Pa Category:Signature Characters